Awkward Moments
by Babee.Got.Back
Summary: Awkward moments sometimes define life... and love. No one knows awkwardness like Casey McDonald, but when Derek gets mixed up in Casey's awkward moments, will they lead to something more? Can awkward moments lead to forbidden love? DASEY
1. Bathtub Fall

I don't own Life With Derek, the characters, or anything like that. I wouldn't mind owning Derek though, cuz he is finnne. Haha

Review plz. 3

Casey sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She looked around the room for something she could open the door with. Nothing. It was hopeless. She was going to be stuck in the bathroom all night while her own house was being trashed by people she didn't know. Well, mostly people she didn't know. She had seen that one guy from her geometry class, and she knew that Emily was also downstairs, stalking Derek.

Derek. It was his fault that she was in this situation in the first place. She put her head in her hands and let out a huff of defeat. "Ugh! Der-ek!" Casey yelled, kicking a bottle of shampoo that was on the floor. She had said this more to herself than anything, but as she shouted Derek's name in anger, he opened the bathroom door.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he replied with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Derek?!" Casey yelled, jumping up and grabbing his arms.

"What the hell, Case?" Derek said, jumping away from her grip. "Don't _touch_ me." He said it like he didn't want her "freak germs", but her really just couldn't stand to have her touch him. He didn't like the feeling that it gave him, because it wasn't… a… _bad_ feeling.

For a split second Derek saw hurt in Casey's eyes as he pushed away from her, but he quickly dismissed it. Then he realized that he had questions. "So, loser, why the fuck are you hanging out in our _bathroom_? And _why_ are you so happy to see me?"

"Huh?" she replied, at first not understanding his last question, but then she remembered. _He opened the door! I'm free! I can go downstairs and restore order!_ But before Casey could run out of the bathroom Derek slammed it shut.

"Not until you answer my question, McDonald."

"DEREK, YOU MORON! OH MY GOD!"

"Whoa, what the hell did _I_ do? You're the one tha- Ohhh. You were _locked _in here, weren't you?" Then he re realized that now _he _was locked in there. With _her_. "Oh. My. God. I _have_ to get out of here!" he yelled, turning and banging on the door. "HELP! HEEELLP! SOMEBODY!!! YOU GUYS!!!!! EMILY!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casey looked at her pathetic stepbrother.

"Already tried it," she said, sitting back on the edge of the tub.

"What?" He looked at her confused. "You kissed Emily?"

"What?! Fuck, no! Where did that come from?! I meant I already tried yelling. They can't hear us."

"Oh. That's too bad. I woulda liked to have seen that," Derek mumbled.

"What? Seen what?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nevermind."

"Okayy…" Casey said, confused.

"So, now what?" Derek asked as he sat on the toilet (with the cover down, don't worry).

"We're stuck. Oh my God. We're _both _stuck."

"Uh, so?"

"Everyone's downstairs trashing our house!" Casey yelled, now in full freak-out mode.

"Damn it. Without us," Derek said, clearly missing the point. Casey groaned and leaned back, which was clearly a mistake. She fell back into the bathtub, knocking several heavy shampoo bottles onto herself in the process.

"Ow!" Derek walked over to her to help her up. As he grabbed her hand and began to pull her up he took the opportunity to make a sarcastic comment.

"You should really make a point not to fall every time you inhale, los-ER!" Derek accented the end of his sentence as Casey yanked his hand that she was holding onto. He fell into the tub, landing roughly on top of her.

"Ow!" they yelled simultaneously. Casey's first reaction was to whack him, but she stopped when she felt his hot breath on her neck. Neither of them moved for a second.

"That hurt, Case," Derek whispered softly, unable to get off of her.

"Uh huh," she breathed, not looking at him. They stayed in that position for a couple more minutes, neither of them really knowing what to do. Then, Derek's breath became slightly shaky, and Casey heard him swallow hard. "Derek, you okay?"

He stopped breathing all together before saying, "Uhhh, well…" But before he could really say anything Casey felt something…


	2. On The Floor

Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep going if I get more, so pleaaaaassssse review! 3 Ty!!!

Oh, and nothing's changed since the last chapter, I still don't own Life With Derek, or anything. : (

--------------------------------

"Oh…" Casey said quietly, feeling Derek's unexpected reaction on her thigh. She looked at his face now, and saw the embarrassment painted across his face. Derek made a slight grunt.

"Uh, yeaaah," he said in his characteristic _well this is just_ _fucking great_ tone of voice. Casey felt Derek's hard on pressing more into her thigh. She didn't really know what to do in this kind of situation. This pretty much topped all her awkward moments, even more so than the time she fell down the stairs in front of everyone at school. She decided that in order to make this her official most awkward moment, she needed to verbally declare it.

"Awkward…" was all she could manage.

"Yep," Derek said, but neither of them made any effort to get up yet. "But, it doesn't have to be," he said in a low whisper. Casey was unsure of what he meant. She looked at him quizzically and saw a mischievous look in his eyes. She smiled with one side of her mouth, not really knowing how else to react. They had been in that same position for at least ten minutes by then. They both knew that if one of them didn't make some move soon, they would stay in that goddamn bathtub forever. Just as Casey was about to slide out from underneath Derek, he made a move of his own- a very different move.

"No," he said, pulling her back down and looking into her eyes the for first time in ten minutes, and looking at her _kindly_ for the first time in… ever.

"Derek-", Casey whispered, half questioning, half demanding.

He moved in closer, his lips almost touching hers, and he whispered, "Casey". She closed her eyes as his hot breath caressed her lips, and he moved in and put his lips to hers. She knew that people said that you would feel a spark when you found the right one, but she didn't. She felt fireworks, like they were exploding inside of her, and the scalding cinders were hitting her flesh from the inside, trying to escape through her pores. Casey let out a small yelp, and Derek pulled away. He looked at her, searching her eyes. In that moment, his soft, blue eyes turned to a glinting fire, and a grin spread across his face. A relaxing warmth spread throughout both of them, as if the sun had engulfed them both, and was holding them together.

Derek lunged at her, their lips colliding. He sucked her lower lip hungrily. Neither of them cared, all awkwardness was evaporated- no, burned, between them. Casey breathed out an "oh" and Derek smiled on her lips. He licked the crease of her lips, and she opened her mouth wide, not wanting him to stay outside any longer. He pushed his tongue into her mouth roughly, wishing that the force of it could put his entire body into her, and they could be one. He held onto her tighter, crushing his body into hers. Their legs entangled, and their kiss was like a white hot coal, burning alone. Moans escaped from both their mouths, and Derek tried to deepen the kiss, which was already so deep that it was causing them both pain. They didn't care. Derek ran his hands over her body, trying to hold all of her at once.

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Never breaking the animalistic kiss, Derek lifted her out of the tub, and they collided with the wall. Their tongues now in full on battle, Derek slid his back down the wall, landing them both on the bathroom floor.

For that moment they forgot who they were, where they were, and what was going on downstairs. Breathing heavily, Derek and Casey were both making sounds that resembled something like that of a... running… gorilla? Derek's erection was killing him. The pressure was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He rubbed up against her, and she let out a moan, pushing herself up against him in response. They were so close, Casey was sure that they would fuse together, but there was still something preventing that.

Derek ran his hands up Casey's back, pulling the hem of her shirt up with him. As he slid her shirt over her head, she undid his belt. He unclasped her bra, and threw it away from them, immediately grabbing both of her breasts. Casey yelled out in surprise and please. "DEREK!" He smiled.

"That's a nice change from how you usually say my name." His tone was sarcastic, yet not in the usual way. It was sweeter, and happier than she had ever thought he could speak. It turned her on… more. She reached down and grabbed his dick. He choked and she felt his body jolt.

"I need you," Casey said forcefully, "Now." He smirked at her.

"I needed you twenty minutes ago," he said. He meant it jokingly, but it was true, very true. Casey tore of his shirt and they started kissing again. She pulled down his pants as he did hers.

"Whoa." Casey looked to see what Derek was referring to, and saw that he was looking at her purple lace panties. "Wasn't expecting that," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"And _I_ wasn't expecting _that_," Casey said, looking at his fully, for lack of a better term, erect, erection.

"Haha, meet my midnight werewolf," he said, smiling.

"Huh?" Casey said, not understanding what he'd meant.

"You know, werewolves, they howl at the moon at midnight?"

"What?" Casey asked, still completely confused.

"Oh God, never mind, I need you." Derek partly yelled, partly gasped, grabbing Casey and kissing her again. They moved closer, this time the skin between them did seem to melt together. Derek moved down to Casey's breasts and began sucking on them. Casey moved her head back and reveled in the feeling.

"Oh, Oh, Der-er-ek," she said, barely able to speak. As he moved his tongue over the soft buds on her breasts, Derek held back a whimper that was in his throat. The pressure in his groin was unbearable, but he wanted to satisfy Casey first, and whimpering was unmanly. Casey felt bad that she was getting all the attention. She knew that Derek needed something more than she did, and yet, he was giving it all to her. _Derek, being unselfish? What?_ Casey snaked her hand down Derek's abs to his boxers. She stroked him through the material. After about two minutes Derek stopped and looked up at her.

"Goddamn it Casey, I can't take it. I-I-" Casey brought her hand up from his boxers to his lips.

"Shhh, I know." She pushed him back lightly so that he was lying on the floor facing her. She kissed him hard and quick on the lips, and then slid off his boxers. She slowly wrapped her hand around his member. Derek's hips jerked slightly as she moved her thumb up and placed it over the tip of his manhood.

"C-Case-" was all he could manage to choke out. She slowly moved her hand up and down his penis, squeezing it slightly every once in a while. She began to move faster. Looking up at his face, she saw that she had complete control over him, and she loved it. She pumped him harder, and his moans were like music to her ears, like oxygen to her lungs. But she wasn't going to be that easy on him, not after the way that he treated her before this fortunate awkward moment. She stopped right before he was about to cum.

"Ah, Caaseey," he groaned, opening his eyes. She smiled mischievously and stood up, leaving him lying on the floor looking up at her. She stood above him, and slowly removed her underwear. After she had discarded that last garment, she put her left foot to one side of his head, and the right to the other side, so that she was standing directly above his head, naked. And slowly, she lowered herself.

Derek could barely control himself. He stared in awe. When she was close enough to his face she stopped, and he ran his tongue along her clit. He licked all around her, sending deep shivers throughout her whole body. Then, he pushed his tongue into her. She let out a gasp. He continued to move his tongue inside her. Then, he took his tongue out, and before she could react, he shoved a finger into her. Her knees buckled and she fell onto him.

The tables had turned. He rolled her over and continued to pump his finger in and out of her, now adding a second, and then a third. As he began moving faster Casey started bucking her hips, pushing his fingers deeper and deeper into her. He started experimenting with his finger movements, moving his fingers in circles instead of in and out. Her moans were too much for Derek. He pulled his fingers out of her and looked her in the eyes. Without saying anything, they both knew.

Casey moved on top of Derek. They both knew that it was easier to have the girl on top, and that only bastards would sacrifice pleasure for dominance over the woman. Casey and Derek never broke eye contact, and Casey placed herself above his penis.

"Wait," Derek said quietly. He touched her arm, stopping her. Staring into his eyes, Casey saw that they almost looked, sad? Casey looked at him questioningly…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'm not planning to end this story soon, so review!!! PLZ!


	3. Open Door

Thanks so much for the reviews! I especially loved the one from Chitosi. Haha It's nice to know that you guys are enjoying what I write. Keep them coming! Oh, and btw, sry about the scrunched up writing before, my format was messed up. Lol Tell me if it's better now. Here's the next chapter… Hope u like it. : )

Oh, and still not owning anything except the clothes on my back… and front. Lol

---------------------------------

"Sorry, Casey. It's just… Are you sure you want this?" Derek asked, for once caring about what she wanted.

"Don't you want this?" Casey asked, now taking on the same sad expression.

"Case, I asked first. It doesn't matter what I want. This is your decision. Don't do anything you don't want to do to make me happy."

Casey paused for a moment before answering him. "Yes, Derek. I want this. I've wanted this since I first met you, honestly. But… do… do you… want, this?"

I slight smile crept onto Derek's lips. "Casey. Do you think I would be laying here underneath you if I didn't want this?"

Casey smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself onto him. It wasn't her first time, but as he pushed into her, she felt a slight pain before she adjusted to him. Derek closed his eyes. She was so tight around him. He moved his hands so that they were lightly gripping her waist, and she began to move.

As she began to move slowly at first, she remembered how it had been with the other guys. She moved up, and as she came down she shifted forward and backward. Already breathing heavily from the feeling they were both getting, Casey began to move faster. The only thing that she could feel was him inside her, filling in that empty space, making her whole.

"Oooohhh, Caseyyy," Derek moaned as she picked up speed. Casey's insides itched for more. She began to come down on him harder, and faster. She fell into the rhythm. Up, down, forward, backward. She needed him deeper, so much deeper. She pushed down harder. Then even harder, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. The feeling was spreading throughout her body. She had no thoughts. Her only sense still cooperating was touch. Her and Derek, touching.

Derek felt like he was on fire. He held his breath to keep from yelling out at every second. He noticed that Casey seemed to be getting tired. As the man in this situation, he felt obligated to relieve her, and so he moved his hands from her hips to her arms, and flipped them both around in a quick, easy turn. Now Casey was on her back and he was on top. Wasting no time, he plunged into her. Immediately he hit her soft spot, making her scream out in ecstasy. He thrust himself into her, each time harder, making a point to hit her spot every time. Casey bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh my God! DEREK!" she yelled as he sent her into oblivion with pleasure. Sensing that he was about to cum, Casey tightened up her muscles, trapping him inside her. Unable to keep thrusting, Derek whined.

"Caseeyyyyy, nooooo."

She smiled mischievously, and without loosening her muscles, began to moan and make other sounds of sexual pleasure. Listening to his stepsister's sounds, he became even more turned on than he thought possible. Already having been close to the edge, he was now feeling an unbelievable amount of pressure, and couldn't hold it. He groaned and winced, trying his hardest to keep himself from cuming. Casey continued to gasp his name and moan.

Breathing heavily and with much pained effort, Derek begged her to stop. "Casey, pleaaase. Oh God, Casey. I can't take it. Pleeaaaase. Casey. CASEY!" Derek's breathing was now very loud, and he was making grunting sounds, obviously trying desperately to control himself. Casey grinned. After suffering for a couple more minutes, Derek began to shift uneasily, trying anything to make her let him go. Deciding that he had suffered enough, Casey finally relaxed her muscles. Derek nearly collapsed with relief.

Unable to hold it any longer, Derek moved at a furious pace, thrusting himself as deeply into her as he could possible go. The pleasure was so great that Derek was even screaming in his thoughts.

"HARDER!!!" Casey screamed. He pushed down harder, crushing Casey beneath his weight. He began to twitch, and he felt Casey's walls tightening around him.

"Oh my God, DEREK!!!" Casey yelled, digging her fingernails into his back. "OH GOD!"

Casey screamed as they came together. Derek kept pumping into her, not wanting to let the amazing feeling go. He kept going, and it was unlike anything that either of them had ever felt before. Casey screamed and screamed, unable to do much else. They both shook with intense pleasure.

There was a banging on the bathroom door, and a girl's voice came from the other side. "YOU GUYS!!! THIS IS SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!!! AND IN THE BATHROOM! GROSS! GO FUCK SOMEHWERE ELSE AT LEAST! C'MON, HAVE SOME RESPECT!!! YOU GUYS!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Casey and Derek did not even notice that there was someone at the door. The door flew open, revealing Emily, Casey's best friend, looking infuriated. "GET OUT! CASEY WOULD KILL YOU IF SHE EVEN KNEW THA- Oh! Derek…" Emily immediately stopped yelling when the couple stopped moving, and the boy looked up. Seeing that it was Derek that she had just walked in on, she was stunned. She didn't even bother to look at the girl beneath him. Derek looked at her, his expression somewhat unreadable, one that she had never seen on him before.

"Oh my God, I-I am so sorry, Derek. I didn't… I…" Embarrassed, Emily looked away from Derek's face, her gaze falling on the girl beneath him. Emily choked and fell back, grabbing the door for support. "Casey?!"

"Um, hi… Emily…" Casey said, not really knowing what to do. _THIS_ was now her most awkward moment ever. _Wow, two top awkward moments in one day… one hour even. That's reaally nice_,Casey thought sarcastically.

"WHAT THE FUCK! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY MUCH BROTHER AND SISTER! HOLY FUCK! WHAT- WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I- I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK! HOW COULD YOU- I DON'T BELIEVE- FUCK! THIS-THIS… This is SO wrong, on so many levels!" Emily finally stopped her outburst, running out of breath.

Casey and Derek just looked at her, all of them speechless.

"I'm just gonna go home now," Emily said, turning and walking away from them. Derek and Casey stayed there for a moment. Then, realizing that Emily had left the door open, Casey broke the silence.

"Uh, the door's open. We should probably go make sure the house is still in one piece, or at least close to it."

"Uh, yeah, right," Derek said, quickly moving off of her, now feeling somewhat awkward again. They both got dressed, and then Derek went downstairs first. Casey stayed in the bathroom until she thought there was enough time between their returns to the party to avoid suspicion. Not that anyone would really notice anyway.

Casey went downstairs to see Derek and some other guys drinking beer and laughing. Deciding that she should probably take on her role as Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes, she yelled for everyone to get out, shoving some people out of the door, and whacking those who disobeyed in the head.

After everyone finally cleared out, she sat down on the couch. Derek came over and sat next to her. "I was wondering when you were gonna come down and kick everyone out," he said, smiling.

"Haha, yeah. I figured I better come do my job," she replied, still feeling kind of uncomfortable around him.

"Hey Case?" Derek said, looking over at her.

"Yeah?"

He smirked at her in his trademark adorable, sexy way. (lol You know what I'm talkin bout.) "Great sex."

She smiled sheepishly… "Yeah, it actually was, wasn't it?" She put her head down on his shoulder.

"Casey?" he asked, shifting his head to look down at her.

"Yeah?"

"... I love you."

She inhaled sharply, then sighed before replying. "Good. I love you too."

He rested his head down on hers and held her hand.

"Derek, one thing," she added.

"What's that?" he asked, neither of them moving.

"Don't tell anyone," she said, knowing that it could only make things horribly messy if anyone knew. They already had to clear things up with Emily.

"Wasn't planning on it," he said.

"What about Emily?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I've already got a plan for her."

Worried about the tone in which he said that last thing, Casey asked, "What?"

"Haha, I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow so that she won't think there's anything between you and me."

"Ooooh. Good idea. Um, Derek?"

"Ugh. What?"

"We, um, still need to clean up the house."

-------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got plans for this story, and I'm thinking I'll try something a little different from the typical Dasey story. So, tell me what you think so far! Plz and ty! ; )


	4. Fix It To Break It

**Hey, still thankin u all for the reviews! You guys are beyond awesome! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'll try to go faster from now on. haha And I still don't own this show, or its characters, or anything like that. Damn, I don't even own a calculator, just ask my math teacher. When it comes to owning stuff, I definitely fall into the category of pathetic. Lol Keep reviewing! Hope u like this next chapter: )**

Emily was surprisingly easy to take care of. Derek used the excuse that he usually gave his friends when he hooked up with an ugly girl (he really did secretly put personality before looks).

"Well, you see Emily, I mean, obviously we were both totally hammered."

"Hammered?! Derek, you screwed your step-sister!"

"Okay, so there were some drugs involved… I didn't even realize it was her until you came in."

"Casey doesn't do drugs."

Derek scoffed slightly, trying to be convincing. "Not that she knows of."

"What?! You _drugged_ Casey?!"

"_I_ didn't, but you know Tyson from geometry? Yeahh… I found her just before he was about to… um… _take advantage_ of her." Derek mentally laughed at his own words. "It's actually lucky I was there… But you know, it wasn't long before I was higher than, uh, Mount… Everest, that's it. And from there, it was just… We're just trying to forget about it. Would be good if you could, too."

"Oh, well, I guess…"

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab a burger with me tomorrow."

"Huh? Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I like you Emily. _And_, I was hoping I could trust you, too."

After that, Emily pretty much seemed to forget that she ever walked in on them, especially after Derek suffered through the lunch date with her. What's worse was that he would have to go through many more dates like that in the future if he wanted to keep things the right way. The right way still seemed wrong to him, though.

Now it was late on a Friday night. Derek and Casey were babysitting Lizzie, Edwin, and Marty while their parents were out for the night. It had been almost a week since the party. At first, Derek and Casey had tried to avoid each other, but after realizing that this was pretty much impossible, they decided to just try to get along. Whenever they were together, they would just try to make some comfortable small talk. It was actually working very well.

Casey was really enjoying just being able to talk to him for once, but Derek missed fighting with her. It was those fights that he enjoyed most. He loved her most when she was flustered and full of energy, just wanting to pounce on him and beat the crap out of him. Of course, the beating the crap out of him part was the downside.

They had just put the younger kids to bed, and were now sitting on the couch quietly.

"Hey," Casey began, trying to break the silence. "Remember when we had those really good grapefruits?"

Derek smiled at the randomness of her question. He shifted his position on the couch to look at her. "Uh, yeah… Yeah, those were good weren't they?"

"Yeah, who woulda thought that the best fruit _ever_ would come from Lizzie's soccer team fundraiser? Haha."

"Casey?"

"What?"

"This has all been really… awkward…"

"That's life, Derek. But can't we just forget about all of th-"

Derek stood up. "Damn it, Casey, no! I don't want to forget!"

Casey's breath caught in her throat. Their eyes met. Casey saw anger for a fleeting moment in his eyes, but then a deep sadness. It broke her heart. "Oh. Derek. I…" Casey was at a total loss for words.

"It feels right with you, Case. It- It… It's weird, but…" Rolling his eyes, his blew out a slow breath from the side of his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair. "God, Casey, don't make me explain this."

"No, I won't. It's okay."

He moved down to kiss her, but she turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek, I can't."

"Can't do what? Case, we've already been all the way, it's not like a kiss is so wrong after that."

"Derek-" Her eyes began to water. She bit her bottom lip. "I can't do this. That was a mistake. I don't know what came over me. I can't do this with you. I know you, Derek. You're not a good person to get involved with… Especially for me. I'm sorry."

She got up and ran upstairs, leaving him standing there, dumbstruck. He tried to call after her. "Ca-". Her name caught in his throat, and his voice cracked. A small whimper escaped his throat. Feeling pathetic, he sat down on the couch. He wanted to throw something, but instead he found himself holding back tears. "Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with me?!" he half yelled, half whispered. He lied back on the couch and put a pillow over his head. He didn't even want to think anymore.


End file.
